


Reasons to Hate Parties

by CheerfullyCynical



Series: Whumptober2019 Malec/Shadowhunters [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is possessed by a Demon, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Day Three: Delirious, Gen, He's oddly calm about it, Hurt Alec, Lorenzo's Party, M/M, Possessed Alec Lightwood, Post-Episode AU: s03e11, Post-Episode: s03e11, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerfullyCynical/pseuds/CheerfullyCynical
Summary: AU: Magnus and Alec attend Lorenzo Ray's High Warlock Party. No one expected a Shadowhunter to get possessed by a demon.Alec really, really hates parties.





	Reasons to Hate Parties

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Again, this is me ATTEMPTING to catch up with Whumptober. I hope you enjoy this angsty, Alec being a badass fic!

Alec hated parties.

He had thought, at one point in his life, that he was simply not used to…Letting go. Crowds, according to his many tutors at Idris and the New York Institute, were a distraction. A Shadowhunter was always supposed to be alert – be ready with a weapon in your hand before the enemy had a chance to attack. With a crowd, there were too many sounds and lights – to many interruptions to properly take in your surroundings.

So, when he started dating Magnus, he tried to relax and join his family at the Hunter’s Moon, just as Jace and his sister always managed to do.

His siblings had handed him drink after drink, thinking that he would help him have a good time. However, it didn’t help at all – In fact, that feeling of “letting go” was taken to an extreme when he got even the slightest bit tipsy. He always felt disoriented and on edge when he couldn’t focus properly. The first time he had gotten past the line of tipsy, he _hated _it. Thank Raziel it was with Jace and Izzy instead of Magnus – Instead of enjoying the high, he had demanded that his siblings let him sleep it off. Alec fell asleep right on the table to their mocking laughter.

It took everything in him to admit to Magnus that he _really _didn’t like drinking. Magnus had look scandalized at first, mocking him just a bit and saying he just didn’t find the right kind of drink he liked, but when he realized that Alec was actually quite embarrassed it by it, Magnus had been the amazing boyfriend he always was and immediately banished the offensive alcohol with a smile. They spent the rest of the night watching TV and, oddly enough, making pancakes at one in the morning.

To this day, it was one of Alec’s favorite dates.

None of this, of course, solved his partying problem. Magnus would still drag him to Pandemonium, and Alec could honestly admit that it was some-what nice to see Magnus in one of his more…Form fitting outfits and outrageously beautiful makeup_._ It didn’t stop Alec from feeling uncomfortable around people he didn’t know, especially when people brushed up against him. Magnus had noticed it after a couple of times and had taken to standing by his side almost the whole time.

_“I don’t want to force you into doing something you hate, Alexander.” Magnus had said after portaling them back to his loft. Magnus took his time in the kitchen, gathering what Alec knew was tea for them both._

_“I don’t hate it.” Alec replied, the lie easily sliding over his tongue. Being a liar about such a simple thing was easier than upsetting Magnus. _

_“You do, darling,” Magnus said for him, placing a steaming mug on the kitchen counter for him, “And that’s perfectly fine. Couples have survived much worse than having different interests.” _

_Alec looked away, feeling uncomfortable, “But this is something you like.” _

_Magnus smiled at him, bright and beautiful, “I do like it. And I appreciate that you’ve tried so hard to like it with me, but it doesn’t give me the right to drag you to something that makes you uncomfortable.”_

_Alec, with nothing else to do, took the warm mug and cupped it between his hands, trying to calm his racing mind. It was a _club_. It was supposed to be fun. It was something normal people enjoyed. It was something Magnus enjoyed. _

_“Hey,” Magnus said, softly. Alec was helpless. “I love you for _you, _Alexander. I’ll take a late dinner on the balcony with you over a party any day.” _

_Alec smiled, unable to help himself. “Maybe in that outfit?” _

_Magnus laughed loudly, nearly spilling his tea. He blushed spectacularly, something Alec was quite proud of, and practically threw himself at Alec in retribution, laughing again as Alec was forced to drop his own mug to cling onto his boyfriend. _

After that, it was much easier to plan dates. Coffee shops (_“Don’t you dare-”“-Tell your siblings that you like salted caramel hot chocolate? Sorry, Alexander, I just can’t promise such a thing.”), _Homecooked meals (_“What in Raziel’s name is kale?)_, and, what Magnus called, Netflix and Chill, were a frequent part of their dates.

Months later, Magnus had lost his title of High Warlock of Brooklyn.

It took a lot for Magnus to admit to him. If Alec was the master of hiding his emotions, Magnus was the king. They had gone on their Thursday night date as always, soft kisses and wide smiles, but it took Alec and embarrassingly long time to realize how upset Magnus was. It was the slight stumble when deciding what to wear, the hesitation when he took a phone call from a client… The look in his eyes when Alec said that he loved him.

Alec spent the night after Magnus told him holding him in his arms, talking for the both of them when Magnus, for once, stayed quiet. It was in harsh whispers that Magnus admitted that the name of High Warlock wasn’t just a title, it was an honor – an honor that he that he had managed to lose because of his own mistakes.

_“You did what you thought was right,” Alec said, knowing he was treading on fragile ground, “Wrong or right, you, and everyone under your protection, are still here – and it wasn’t your title that people respected, it was _you. _Your bravery, your kindness, _you, _Magnus. Just because someone else holds the title doesn’t mean that people aren’t still there for you.” _

_Alec pulled Magnus into a hug without another thought, arms tight around his boyfriend’s middle. “I love you, High Warlock or not.” _

That had done it – Magnus had clung onto him the rest of the night like Alec was his salvation. The next day, Alec expected Magnus to continue to relax, but Magnus had returned to his busy self, calling clients once again and doing everything he could to get back into the swing of things. It was then, in the middle of a phone call, that he admitted that he was being forced to go to the new High Warlock’s party.

Alec agreed to go with him without another thought.

And then, as he made it back to the Institute, he realized that he, a Shadowhunter, was going to an inclusive Warlock party. Even if it was a formal event, Alec had to mentally prepare himself to be subjected to looks and questions.

_“You’re the Head of the New York Institute, darling,” Magnus had said as he opened the portal, “If you can handle the Clave, you can do anything.” _

And Alec _could _handle the Clave – the snide looks and the mission reports. Hell, he looked Valentine straight in the eyes and felt no fear. He could handle socializing at a party. It, of course, helped that he had Magnus next to him, holding his hand proudly as they went about the room.

It was fine – Alec had been trained since birth on the proper etiquette to have at a formal party. Better yet, he had been trained on how to be the Head of an Institute, meaning navigating difficult and awkward conversations was something he was actually good at. He still let Magnus do most of the talking, considering that he knew some of this people for hundreds of years, and only spoke as much as he needed to.

There was one person that almost managed to surpass his years of training: Lorenzo Ray. He had managed to make himself Alec’s least favorite person currently alive in the five minutes that he spoke to him. The idea of having such an egotistical, selfish man at his Downworlder Cabinet was already sending shivers down his spine. Magnus felt the same way, given the look that the two shared.

However, his mood was quickly improved when a certain young Warlock rushed into his arms with a giggle.

“Madzie!” Alec said, lifting her into her arms, “My favorite little sorceress!”

She giggled loudly, causing the other Warlocks to look at them both. Ignoring their stares, Alec brought her back to the ground and immediately played her favorite game, her smile wide. She was so much happier now that she was with Cat and was becoming quite the little manipulator.

It was in the most peaceful moment of the entire party that Alec had felt it.

A sudden… _Movement _under his feet, far more powerful than anything he had every felt. He was used to the feel of magic now thanks to Magnus, but this felt _menacing._ He went on high alert instantly, slowly rising to his feet and searching the room for any sort of threat – searching for Magnus.

By the time his eyes found him, it was too late.

Whatever that thing _was, _it was blocking everyone’s magic. Alec felt his skin crawl with how _wrong _the cloud of yellow smoke and sparks felt. He could only watch in horror as one Warlock opened a portal and _disintegrated _before his very eyes.

And then, it was coming for Madzie.

Without another thought, Alec wrapped the young girl in a tight hug, waiting for whatever it was to touch him, killing him just like it did to an innocent bystander. A thought, very brief, made its way through his mind as he closed his eyes.

He would never see Magnus again.

_“Alexander!” _

Agony – the only way to describe whatever pain he was feeling. His runes lit up, each one blazing on his skin as if it was the first time they had ever been drawn. He ended up on his knees, releasing Madzie just before he collapsed to his side, shaking involuntarily.

_Numb. _

It was a feeling he was sadly very familiar with. The opposite of weightlessness – the feel of every limb attached to his body, heavy and too much to move. Yet, he was floating, unaware of nothing except the shock of pain going through his system.

Hands were touching him – they were soft on his face, except for something cool to the touch, something metal. They felt familiar.

Alec opened his eyes but flinched violently with the face that stared back at him. With a shout, he used his weight against his attacker and flipped them over, his arm pressed against the man’s throat in a vicious lock, listening to the noise of him chocking with distinct relief.

“_Alec!_”

It felt wrong for Valentine to say his name like that – to even begin to mock the memory of the one he loved.

The one he loved.

“Magnus.” Alec said aloud, recognize the fear for what it was – a trick by a demon. Another shout, barely trusting himself, and he flung himself away, not daring to look at the face of his enemy once again. He had been through this before. He knew for a fact he wasn’t strong enough to face it again.

“Not real,” Alec muttered, staring at Valentine’s stern face, backing up when he got closer, hands itching for his bow but not willing to call it, “You’re not real.”

And then, the familiar feeling of Magnus’s cool magic, sending comforting tingles down his spine. With on last deep breathe, Alec felt himself slide back into his own mind, watching in a daze as Valentine shifted back into Magnus at a dizzying rate.

The demon was still there, slithering in his mind and attempting to bring out his worst memories – trying to weaken him. But, it wasn’t anything compared to watch Alec had already endured.

Alec had a demon to kill.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The moment he saw Alexander jump in front of Madzie, Magnus lost all his common sense.

Alexander was screaming, clawing at his glowing runes. He convulsed on the ground, hands going to his face and scratching at his eyes. Magnus _ran, _knees smashing to the ground as he grabbed and Alexander’s wrists, stopping him from hurting himself. In another second, Magnus’s hands were on Alexander’s face, trying to calm him.

“I’m here,” He found himself saying, tears in his eyes, “Open your eyes. Please open your eyes.”

Catarina was next to him, her magic steady in her hands, ready to heal whatever she could. Madzie, meanwhile, was standing away from them, quiet as ever, with her eyes wide.

_“When a Shadowhunter is coming at you, afraid,” _Ragnor had preached, both to Magnus and to his students, “_no magic will be fast enough to stop him. Turn around and run.”_

Magnus had argued with him when all of the students left, not bragging, but stating that he was pretty sure a pointy sword wasn’t fast enough than anything he could do with magic. Ragnor had shrugged, unimpressed, and repeated his advice.

Of course, following guidance, especially went it was dealing with the ones he loved, wasn’t something Magnus was known for.

Alec’s eyes snapped open. Ragnor’s words, even in death, haunted Magnus. Magnus barely got a glimpse of Alexander’s moving before he was being pushed roughly to the ground. He ended up painfully on his back with a grunt. He called on his magic unconsciously, only to freeze when Alexander’s arm pressed harshly against his throat.

He couldn’t breathe.

Magnus stared at Alexander’s face, taking the large white pupils, a sign of demon procession. Behind that, though, Magnus knew that he was scared.

“Alec!” Madzie cried.

Alec mumbled something that Magnus didn’t catch. _He still couldn’t breathe. He was going to die here by his lover’s hands. Alec would never forgive himself. _His magic once again rose up, threatening to destroy whatever was harming – _whoever _was harming him.

Alec blinked, in confusion, but then, in horror… _“You’re not real.” _

His warrior threw himself off of Magnus with a shout, collapsing on his hands and knees with ragged breathes. Magnus was up in another second, coughing, but already forming his magic to be a soothing presence. With practiced ease, Magnus ran his hands over Alexander, wincing when he felt the demon try and lash out. Instead of hurting Alex more, Magnus sent a powerful wave of calm towards him, praying that it would be enough to help ease the pain.

Alec collapsed, boneless, against him, his head on Magnus’s lap.

“_Shit._” Alec said, lowly. Magnus was surprised to hear him curse. Magnus, reeling, watched as Alexander moved to undue his cufflink, revealing a hidden stele he had. With practiced hands, Alec ran the stele over the deflect rune on his neck, glowing a harsh red.

“That won’t last long.” Alec said, deadpanned, as if a _rune_ holding back a demon powerful enough to possess a Shadowhunter was enough. Quickly, he got up from Magnus’s lap and surveyed the room, eyes landing on Lorenzo Ray.

Alexander was always an imposing figuring, being six five and with a permanent, perfected scowl of indifference on his face, but it was nothing compared to seeing him with blank white eyes, glaring at the Warlock. If Lorenzo wasn’t quaking, he was an idiot.

Just before Alec could get a word in edgewise, the universe decided to mock him: Alexander’s phone went off. The man took it in stride, getting it out of his pocket and once again cursing loudly, another out of character quirk.

“The ley lines.” He said to Magnus, “I have to get back to the Institute. Now.”

“Are you insane?” Catarina asked him, holding Madzie in her arms, “You got a demon inside you, Lightwood! What’s your plan? Just waltz around-”

“Ley lines first,” Alec interrupted, the ‘I am in the Head of the New York Institute’ voice in full effect, “Demon next.”

Alec turned to look at him once again, this time gaze softening. Everything in Magnus screamed at him to go back to the loft, to start his work on a pentagram and a thousand other protection spells that Alec would need while this was happening. Every nerve in his body was screaming to protect him, but Alexander, fearsome in his bravery against one of his greatest fears, held him back.

Without a word, Magnus opened a portal to the Institute, trying to put his emotions aside just like Alexander was managing to do.

“Lorenzo,” Alexander said, glaring at the man, “Don’t go anywhere.”

Alexander, just before heading into the portal, said _very loudly, _“I _hate _parties.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! A little bit rushed, but this fic just WOULDN'T stop. My plan for this before I posted it as a one shot was for Alec to become the Owl. Maybe one day I'll actually write the full story for that. 
> 
> HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY and thank you for reading!


End file.
